Remember Me?
by Evil-Snow-Bear
Summary: Riku is lost one night and bumps into Gaara, a few years later they meet each other again, and become fast friends. Crap at Summaries. Yaoi. GaaraxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Riku is lost one night and bumps into Gaara, a few years later they meet each other again, and become fast friends. Crap at Summaries. Yaoi. GaaraxOc.

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto sadly, if I did, Itachi would still be alive, Orochimaru would have died in the first three minutes of the Anime. Sasuke would have stayed in Konoha, and Naruto would have cute little fox ears and tail!.

A/N; First ever Naruto fanfiction! So If anything is wrong, or I have misplaced anything, please let me know. This is kinda AU, but kinda sticks to the story of Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden.

SnowBear; whooo Story time!

Gaara; Someone save us all.

SnowBear; Oh be quiet and sit in the emo corner with Sasuke. =.=

Naruto; OMG Cookies!

SnowBear: MINE!

Gaara; Sand burial. * runs off with cookies*

SnowBear; x.x

Chapter 1: First meeting a Fallen Angel.

(Riku- age six)

Riku walked down the streets of Sunagakure, it was a cool, peaceful evening, and he was in no rush to go home. A light breeze flew past him rousing his hazel brown hair, blowing them in front of his light blue eyes that looked like lilac instead of blue to him but his uncle said that they where blue so they where blue.

His uncle was more or less a drunk but he wasn't a bad man, no he had looked after Riku since he was born. Riku's mother left his father after he was born for another man and his father was killed by accident; his father was just in the wrong at the wrong time. Riku turned the corner and there was another breeze but this one made him shiver, there was something in the wind that made him feel uncomfortable.

Like he was in danger? Riku looked up and saw loads of sand flying through the air; he gaped as he followed to where the sand was going, until he could not follow it anymore. He sighed sadly and turned round, back tracking slowly to where he was before. After a while, he looked round and realized that he was nowhere near where he was before he saw the flying sand, great now he was lost in the city he was born in!

He turned right and carried on walking, looking at the different buildings as he walked by, he turned another corner that lead him to another crossroads. Okay he didn't remember seeing this many roads in Suna. He looked left and right before deciding to go straight ahead, perhaps he'll get a better chance of finding his way him if kept heading north?

He walked a bit more until he saw a teddy bear on the floor, he bent down, looking at as if it was an alien. He poked it with his finger before picking it up. It was just a normal brown teddy bear, nothing special but then it must have been really special to its owner. Maybe he could return it in the morning? That's if he made it home.

He continued to walk, holding the teddy close to him, he was getting scared now, and it must be late. Was his uncle worried about him? He tripped suddenly, scraping his knee on the hard sandy and gravelled road. He whimpered as his knee began to burn but he got up, he found the teddy in front of him and picked it up.

He glared at the big stone that had tripped him up, he turned back to where he was going, and he saw someone walking a little ahead of him. Finally, perhaps the person could help him get home, he ran forward until he was behind the stranger that he identified as another child.

"Ummm excuse me? Is this your teddy?" Riku asked, shyly. The child turned and stared blankly at him.

"Yes."

"Umm here, say do you know how to get back to the main road?" Riku passed the teddy back to the other child who took it without saying thank you.

"The main roads just up there." Riku nodded and said thank you, he was about to start walking when they both heard footsteps getting closer. Four men appeared, laughing and obviously drunk. They stopped and stared at the other kid, Riku watched apprehensively as they began to talk between themselves while the other kid just stood there with a look of boredom on his face.

"Hey you're that demon kid." One said, nastily.

"Yeah it's that monster-"

"He isn't a monster!" Riku shouted, getting in front of the kid who was being picked on. The four men glared at Riku, they all clenched their fists.

"Hey kid, stay out of it or else." Another said, the threat was clear in his voice. Riku stood his ground and didn't move an inch. One of the men grabbed Riku by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the floor, where a couple rocks lay. Riku closed his eyes and waited for the pain to hit him...

He opened his eyes when nothing happened, he found himself to be floating on sand, and he turned his head when he heard a gurgling sound. The four men was all wrapped in sand; slowly being crushed. He watched in awe which he was soon snapped from as one of the men began to scream in pure agony.

"S-stop it!" The strange kid looked at him with a dead but questioning stare. The men hit the ground with a loud thud, Riku watched apprehensively as the men struggled to get up and run off. He turned back to the red headed kid who stood there as still as a statue. Riku took a step forward and stopped in front of the other kid.

"Are you okay?" He asked, uncertain. The red head nodded and turned to walk off, Riku frowned and ran after the other who was heading for the main road. They walked for a while, Riku keeping up with the brisk pace the red head was making. Soon they were going to get to the main road and he would have to leave the red head but he did not want to leave the red head yet, for some reason he could sense that the other kid was lonely.

"Umm what's your name?" He asked as the stopped at the main road, his house was not far from here and he would be home soon enough but he _didn't_ want to go home. It was still dark and his uncle would not be looking for him yet until the older man had sobered up a little to realize he was missing. The red head stopped and stared at him for the longest time before answering, "Gaara." Riku smiled and nodded his head. "Hi I'm Riku and thank you for helping me. I have to go now, bye"He giggled childishly before saying goodbye and ran off home. Gaara turned and carried on walking in a different direction.

SnowBear; *glares* There was no need to do that Gaara. *pouts*

Gaara; * crunches cookies*

SnowBear; Q.Q

Sasuke; There is always a spot free.

SnowBear; *joins Sasuke in the Emo corner* Chapter one done, please Review, Gaara will give out cookies, won't you Gaara? ^.^'

Gaara;...Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; *sighs sadly* Do not own. If I did Sasuke definitely wouldn't of left, instead he would've become a fanboy of Naruto!

Warnings; nothing much just a happy Riku, a weirdly protective Gaara (duh)and somewhat annoying, protectve older sister Temari. It's kind of story will most likely be in four chapters, all different ages. The fourth would most likely be a Epilogue, though i'm not planning that far ahead, bad things happen when I plan ahead ¬.¬

SnowBear; HEEEEEEEY! Chapter two! OMG!

Naruto: She's gone crazy!

Sasuke; Dobe, you just figured that out?

SnowBear; *laughs evilly* Next stop world dominati-*gets sand burried AGAIN!*

Gaara; Please read and review, it would be mostly appreciated and might tame SnowBear enough to write.

Chapter 2: A Second Chance.

(Riku-age twelve)

Riku sat watching the sky, or he was watching the clouds, either way he was bored and when he was bored he got very restless. Hence why he hated being bored like he was today. He was now living in a different part of Suna, his uncle died a few years ago so he was on his own now but he still had his house and he was able to get a job, helping out a stand so he wasn't going to get behind in the debts.

And that was the best thing in his life, not having to worry about the next time his uncle was going to get drunk. His uncle was a good man so Riku couldn't moan about him really.

Anyway back to the boredom.

The light brunette look over the edge of the roof he was on when he heard mummering, his eyes widening with shock when he saw a red mop of hair. No that couldn't be, could it? It surely couldn't be Gaara? Riku was up and off the roof in a instant, he landed with a thud and looked round, he spotted the red head and started running. He pushed past people, ignoring their insults.

He pushed himself into a clearing and sighed, he had lost sight of Gaara. He jumped when a oldish man grabbed his arm and started to shout at him. Riku just stood there in shock. The man pulled his arm back as if to punch Riku when a hand caught the fist. The man's eyes widened and he let Riku go and stumbled back before running off.

Riku dusted his clothes and looked at his savior, his eyes lightened when he saw who it was. " Gaara!" The red head turned to him and stared at him with cold eyes, not that it bothered Riku. Gaara grabbed Riku's arm and dragged the other through the street, ignoring the hatefull glares. The brunette followed silently, he could tell he had somehow upset Gaara but he couldn't figure out how?

When Gaara got to his siblings, he pushed Riku roughly in front of him and Riku found himself looking at a blond woman who looked like she could kill him at any moment and another man with purple face-paint all over his face. Now Riku was sure he should be scared but he couldn't find it in him to be. He was too excited about finding Gaara.

" Hey Gaara, do you remember me? I found your be-"

" Be quiet!" Temari snapped at him and Riku just raised a brow, was she supposed to be scary? Riku bit his lip so he wouldn't suddenly start laughing at the woman. Gaara sent a look to Temari that kind of looked like an order. The blond backed down but she continued to glare at Riku while the other guy looked embarressed.

" Yes, I remember you." Riku grinned at Gaara's words while the other two stared surprised.

" So who are they?" Riku asked, while stepping closer to the red head, he didn't know why but there was a funny feeling in his chest that he couldn't identify.

" This is Temari and that's Kankuro." Came a disgruntled reply, Telling Riku that Gaara didn't want to answer twenty questions. So Riku stopped, they stared at each other before he squealed and jumped Gaara, hugging the red head tightly.

" Oh my god I missed you so much, I thought I'd never see you again.." Riku blabbered on about this and that while still hugging the red head tightly. Temari was about to charge over there and drag the boy off when Garra carefully wrapped an arm round Riku's waist in a sort of hug and she stopped. She was shocked, no one had even hugged Gaara before never mind the boy hugging someone back! Kankuro whistled at the sight but soon went back to playing with his miniture puppets. Gaara glared at Temari who backed down and mumbled something under her breath.

" Gaara, where did you go? I looked everywhere for you!" Riku huffed after the hug had ended, he placed his hands on his hips. He was not a very happy person, when he had finally found his Uncles house, he had a nap and then searched all over Suna for Gaara, checking every place twice until his Uncle had dragged him home; shouting at him for worrying about a freak monster. To which the man found his alcohol being hidden for a few days. Riku had been upset when he had heard no news of Gaara anywhere. People tended to mumble about him a lot but that was about it. No one cared for the demon carrier.

Gaara coughed and looked somewhat sheepish. And Temari had to grabb onto Kankuro, her face set into a permanant expression of shock. If she didn't know how dangerous Gaara was, she would even say that someone had kidnapped her brother and replaced him with a clone.

" I was on a mission." Riku glared harder, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the red head.

" Oh? And you think that gets you off for worrying me? What are people teaching kids nowadays?" Riku trailed off into a rant while Gaara just blinked his jade eyes, one none-existant brow raising as he did. This...boy was strange, besides not being afraid of him, Riku had practically told him off! It was unheard of in Suna for anyone, and I mean ANYONE, to stand up against the Subaku.

Gaara sent Temari and Kankuro a look, obviously telling them to leave. They nodded stiffly, still in shock. They disappeared just as Riku finished his rant and stared expectantly at the red head, waiting for him apolagise. Which he didn't of course, because that would be way out of character and Gaara wasn't really paying much attention to Riku at that moment in time.

Smack!

"OW!" Gaara stared at Riku in surprise, holding his cheek. " What the? What was that for?"

" Oh figure it out! And let me know when you leave next time!" Gaara watched as Riku stormed off in a rage. He would never understand the boy, one minute he was being sweet-annoyingly so- and clingy, the next he was a raging ball of fire, ranting and shouting like no one has done before. Yes. Very strange.

Gaara shook his head, rubbing his now red cheek. He could hear Subaku laughing inside his head and sent a mental glare at the one tailed demon, which did nothing. Only made the demon laugh harder. In the end, Gaara gave up and decided to find his troublesome sibling, Really, they were just annoying. Not as annoying as that Riku kid, he was just impossibly annoying.

His cheek pulsed with agreement.

SnowBear: *rubs head* You're all against me, I swear.

Gaara: what gave you that idea?

Naruto: heheh no, we're just making sure you stay on the right path.

SnowBear: What path!

Lee; The path to YOUTH!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Lee: Youthfulness for those who review!

SnowBear; Is that even a word?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Does Sasuke stop wearing that ridiculous purple rope? Does Naruto totally falls head over heels for either Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi and probably most other males? Does Naruto have cute little fox ears? Does Sakura actually get a brain and become useful? ( sorry Sakura fans) Well? (taps foot) No, I didn't think so.

Warnings; jumpy, scared,pouty, overthinking Riku (MWHAHA) Evil Gaara, confused Gaara. I think that is it.

A/N; ZOMG! I took me ages to write this. Nothing sounded or looked right when I wrote or thought it, hence why it took so long. Plus my cat had decided that i wasn't paying her enough attention and sat, yes SAT on my precious computer. Now she is sulking XD Please Read and Review! Next Chapter will be the last!

* * *

Chapter 3; -Riku- age 14-  
_

Riku looked round warily, not liking this at all. Why did he trust that crazy man again? Why did the man look like a emo crossdresser? So many questions and no answers. The creepy guy had told him where Gaara was for nothing in return. That should've been the first warning, alarm bells had rung loudly in his brain, yelling at him not to trust the snake, but he did and now he was utterly lost. He knew he was near Konoha, but where _near_ was, he didn't know. Was he just a few hours away? Maybe days? It was times like these that he wished he had trained to become a ninja. He had the normal training to control his chakra when he was nine, but after that, he gave up. His Uncle had been terribly ill and he hadn't wanted to leave the man on his own.

A twig snapped and Riku was just able to hold in a squeak of fear, glancing round quickly, trying to spot anything out of the norm. He couldn't see anything though, it was near dusk now, the shadows of the tree's gathering around him quickly. He was not scared, he was not scared.

Yeah right. He was terrified!

It was times like these that he wished he hadn't blown up at Gaara and instead pleaded to go with him. But that was in the past, he hadn't seen Gaara since and he was actually afraid that the red head would never speak to him again. There was just something about Gaara he liked. Maybe it was the feeling of safety he got just by being near him. Or the fact that underneath his scary exterier, Gaara was a nice guy?

Even the thought of Shukaku wasn't all that frightening to be honest, he liked Gaara for who he was, not _what_ he was. Perhaps that was why he was walking through a god damned forest trying to find him? Anotheru twig snapped behind him and he all but ran from the sound, not looking back to see what- or more likely who- was behind him.

Though he didn't get very far when something wrapped round his ankle, pulling him down and then up into the air so he was hanging upside down. Riku whimpered in fear, praying to any god that was out there to save him. He could hear footsteps heading towards him and he began to shake. His hands trembling as they came up to cover his face.

He clenched his eyes shut as the footsteps stopped infront of him. His mind was going wild with thoughts . what was it going to do to him? was it going to torture him? Eat him? Oh so many things ran through his head that he missed the slight chuckle that definitely didn't sound scary.

"...Riku?" said boy peeked through his fingers, letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in when he saw who it was.

" Gaara!" The red head smirked, looking every bit as evil as the demon that was inside him but Riku was too far gone to care. He looked round from his upside-down state, realizing that it was sand wrapped round his foot. How had he not noticed that before? _Because you were too busy spazzing out like a girl_, Riku frowned at his thoughts and let out a squeak when he was dropped very ungracefully onto the floor. He made a pained sound and glared at the still smirking Gaara. Oh how he would love to get his hand on him. But he knew Gaara's Ultimate Shield would protect him and Riku would most likely end up with a broken hand. _That_ was not very appealing. His hands were slim and fragile looking, not very manly at all. So it probably wouldn't have done any good anyway.

Damn his girlish figure!

Huffing, he sat up and rubbed his hip which he had landed on. He was lucky he didn't land on his head, but his hip hurt just as bad.

" Jeez, Gaara. You could've put me down _gently_. I'm no battle hardened ninja." he exclaimed, wiggling his finger at the red head who still had that evil smirk that was now joined with a evil glint in his eyes. Not getting the response he wanted, he pouted, folding his arms over his chest and turning his head to the side. Looking every bit of a child he was. Well, to Gaara he was a child. Gaara had seen a lot of things in his life, his mind was maturer then his body. He couldn't understand Riku who was unpredictable, always changing in mood. It unnerved him that he couldn't predict his next move. Usually if this happened, Gaara would just Sand Burial them.

It was silly and kind of selfish, but atleast it made him feel better. So why did the thought of doing that to Riku make him feel guilty for just _thinking_ about it? Emotiongs was not his forte, and probably never would be. Unless he suddenly got a heart. Demon's do not have hearts. It was impossible. Even Temari had commented on how he was "Heartless to the point of being Shukaku himself." Of course she hadn't really meant it but she was angry at Gaara and had wanted to hurt him. Kankuro had gasped in shock, drop[ping his miniture puppets. All had been quiet, until Gaara had turned on his heels- not that he wears any- and headed into the forest. Where he had come across and jumpy and terrified Riku.

Though he supposed he shouldn't of crept up on the boy.

Speaking of which.

Gaara looked down at the hazel brown head that was now digging in his stomache, somewhere between his thoughts, Riku had scrambled along the floor, on his hands and knee's and grabbed onto Gaara's waist. Burrying his head into the toned abdoman, muttering about creepy forests and being ignored. Gaara shifted, uncomfortable at being hugged so tightly. In fact he was uncomfortable being hugged at all. Not a lot of people hugged him, most, if not all, were terrified to even be near him.

Carefully, Gaara placed his hand on Riku's head, patting it like you would a dog. It was quiet in the dark forest until a sniff was heard and Riku pulled away from Gaara, looking up with teary eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight.

Gaara jerked suddenly realizing they were in the middle of a forest, alone, with no help. Gaara knew Riku couldn't fight and while he was capable of doing all the fighting if they were attacked. He didn't want Riku to see just exactly what he could do with his sand. No one should see that, well, maybe his siblings did but not Riku. Never Riku.

" Riku, we should leave here." Gaara nearly sighed with relief when the boy nodded and stood up. Though he was surprised when Riku entwined their finger, gripping his hand tightly. He tried to free his captured appendage but it was a fruitless affair. Riku was not letting it go.

After a few minutes of walking aimlessly-that was what it felt like to Riku- Temari's voice could be heard, and it seemed like she was shouting at Kankuro again. Gaara rolled his eyes in exasperation. It was times like this he really wished he didn't have to travel with them.

Nearing the camp, Riku stopped, looking at the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Gaara was confused but just stood there, not really sure if he should do something or not.

Riku was having a midlife crisis. Was it possible for someone at the age of fourteen to have a midlife crisis? Well, it was now. His thoughts were confusing him, on one side, he wanted to glue himself to Gaara and never let him out of his sight, while the other side was warning him that he should ask the red head to take him to Konoha and then leave, he would be nothing more than a burden.

The side that was all for Riku staying with Gaara told the negative side to shut up. Riku nodded to himself before blinking, seeing a pensive Gaara staring at him. And damn him for looking so adorable.

Riku smiled before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Gaara's lips. He quickly ran off, heading towards Temari's voice, leaving the shocked Shukaku host behind.

Gaara owlishly blinked, deciding to ignore Shukaku's laughter that rung through his mind.

He had a lot of figuring out to do.

* * *

A/N; I don't know if I like this ending :/ anyway, click the Review button, Gaara will give hugs! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer;...*gets poked* Okay! I do not own Naruto! Jeez, hey where's my cookies you promised!*goes off to find cookies*

Warnings: None really, a weird, emotional Riku, but you know that already. Gaara is probably a smidgen Ooc.

A/N: Whoo! Last chapter! Oh by the way, I probably have got the name wrong but I think her name is Mizuki, not 100% sure though, so please tell me if I have. I've had fun writing this story and I'm really sorry it took so long to update DX.

Gaara; freedom at last!  
ESB; Hey! I supplied you with cookies, stop complaining!  
Gaara; *glares* Did I say you could leave the Emo corner?  
ESB; Eeep nooooo, please don't sand burial meeeeeee...*runs off*  
Gaara; * laughs evilly*

* * *

Chapter 4

- Riku-Age16-

* * *

Riku paced nervously, chewing his nails down to the skin. He was so worried, it had been four days since the attack by the Akatsuki, Gaara had been missing for that long and it was seriously stressing him out. Temari had tried to sooth him, saying that Naruto and his friends would rescue Gaara but it did little console him. He was just too worried, he had barely any sleep and ate little, waiting inside of Gaara's office for the red head to return.

After Gaara had found him the woods, Riku refused to leave his side, even going as far to face Temari's wrath, to which Gaara had to save him. Who knew sand could be so quick? And so he became Gaara's secretary and friend and mother and office cleaner and cookie buyer... And so many other things, not that Riku minded. No, not at all, in fact he enjoyed his job very much and Gaara was such a good Kazekage it was unbelievable, the Demon carrier loved Suna more then he did.

Nothing had really happened after the little kiss in the forest, except or the fact that Gaara had become slightly more protective of him and maybe just a little possessive but nothing bad or harmful. In fact Riku quite liked being protected and cared for, he had always had to look after himself, or his uncle, he never really had chance to depend on anyone else, never really thought about it either. So he was pleasantly surprised when Gaara forbade him from leaving the city without an escort-which often then not was Temari- and he had to tell the red head where he was going, even it was out to buy said Kage somemore double choc fruit and nut cookies.

Gaara also fretted whenever he was sick, not that he would admit it but Riku could tell, heck anyone could tell. The one time Riku had caught the flu and was bed bound by a medi-ninja, Gaara had been round instantly, making sure Riku had lots of soup in his cupboards and fresh water on his bed side table. Gaara had hovered round him for hours, checking everything more then once and actually asked the medi-ninja if he knew what he was doing. That had earned him a dirty look but Riku didn't mind, it had made him feel all warm inside knowing that someone cared for him, worried for him.

But in the end Temari had appeared, swapping Gaara for Kankuro because the Kage had a mountain of paperwork to do and it wasn't going to disappear in a poof of smoke.

So when Temari had suddenly burst into the office where Riku was wearing a path into the carpet, saying that Gaara was back, Riku had felt as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt infinitely happier, knowing that _his _Gaara was okay and safe and more importantly, _home_.

But his good mood had quickly disappeared when he had spotted Mizuki hugging Gaara tightly and the man hugging her back, his face pressed into her brown hair, his eyes closed in what looked like bliss. Riku felt as if his world had fallen from beneath his feet and his heart gave a painful lurch.

He suddenly felt as if he was going to be sick and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth in a attempt to keep whatever he had eaten that day in his stomach. He watched with a detached air as Gaara pulled back from the hug, his arm still tightly wrapped round Mizuki's petite shoulders as she rested her head against his chest. Everyone was cheering, all trying to get a word in to Gaara. They were all thanking him for saving their lives.

Riku turned away from the scene, angry tears welling up in his eyes. He pushed through the crowd, getting further and futher away from the heartbreaking view. How could he be so stupid to actually believe that Gaara had felt something other than friendship towards him? To believe that the red head _liked_ him as much as he did.

If Riku was to think deeply on his feelings, he would even say that he _loved_ him. Gaara meant everything to him; he was his friend, his family. And that was all he was ever going to be..

Gaara squirmed internally, trying with hold the urge to push Mizuki away while screaming 'ew, get away from me you leech!' She was all over him, hugging him, holding him, _rubbing his back_. It was highly uncomfortable and Gaara was beginning to miss Riku's soothing, just _their_ presence. The brunette didn't have to hold him to sooth him, just him walking past his office was enough to save lives. Literally. A lot of Suna Shinobi owed their lives to his secretary and they didn't even know it.

He glanced around, trying to see if he could spot Riku anywhere in the hoard of people. It was strange that he no longer heard the taunting voice of Shukaku, or that he no longer had to worry about falling asleep. Gaara narrowed his eyes when he spotted a messy mop of hazel brown hair quickly leaving the crowd. He knew that hair anywhere, but the question was, why was Riku leaving? Gaara was not known for his infinite knowledge of emotions and how to spot them but he was sure that Riku was crying.

The only other time Rik had ever cried was when some rowdy Suna Anbu decided to hastle him and physically try to hurt him. They had been very lucky that Gaara had been more concerned about Riku then them or they wouldn't of survived the night.

Carefully detangling himself from Mizuki, he quickly followed, anger and worry tightening his chest. What had upset Riku? Gaara sighed when he noticed that sand had begun to float around him, he had been surprised when he found he could still use his sand, he had expected that he would have to learn all over again. He had a passing thought to use the sand to stop Riku from disappearing but thought better of it. The brunette still hadn't forgiven him for that time in the forest near Konoha.

Gaara lost sight of Riku three times before he finally decided to use his chakra filled sand to trap Riku in a wide bubble of sand. He heard Riku squeak in surprise. Gaara trudged up to the sand, unconsciously telling it move aside so he could enter. He raised a brow when he saw a wide-eyed Riku looking at him like a startled animal. Riku pointed and sputtered over his words.

"B-but..._how_?" Gaara frowned as Riku started shaking his head and muttered to himself, he was worried that the other boy had lost his mind. He blinked when Riku adopted a hostile and bitter tone to his voice. "I thought you would be with Mizuki."

"Why would I be with her?" Gaara was thoroughly confused, yes, Mizuki had been all over him but he had made it very clear he was not intrested in her that way. Of course it took Temari explaining to him _why_ Mizuki was always bothering him. This however was not what Riku wanted to hear, he had forgotten about Gaara's inability to understand emotions, it seemed.

"Why? Why? You were all over each other!" Riku's voice raised it pitch before it broke and he turned away from the red head, refusing to cry in front of him. Gaara frowned even deeper, not really understanding why Riku was acting so strange. But even from where he stood he could tell that Riku was crying, the shaking shoulders and quiet sobs clarified that.

"She was upset that I had died, Sakura told me to comfort her." Riku winced, Gaara sounded like a confused child, unsure and baffled as to why that was bad. Riku huffed before something sank into his brain._ Wait, did he just say he died?_ RIku spun round and charged for the perplexed red head, checking every little thing before poking him in the chest.

"What do you mean you 'died'?" Riku looked horrified at the news as he repeated it back to himself, his body went into shock of knowing that Gaara's heart had stopped beating. Gaara looked even more puzzled and his head was beginning hurt with how Riku was changing moods so fast.

"I died. The Akatsuki had taken Shukaku from my body...What?"

Riku stared at Gaara strangely, so much so, Gaara began to feel uncomfortable. There was a deathly silence before Riku raised his hand and slapped Gaara for lack of anything better to do.

"I...I was so worried, Temari had to stop me more then once from jumping out your office window and looking for you. I saw what you did with that giant sand shield. I-I thought you might've died in the blast!" Riku stopped for a moment to take shuddering breath. "and then I see you with Mizuki, hugging her and looking so happy..." Riku blushed a colour of red that would rival Gaara's hair and he dropped his head to his chest, feeling embarrassed for being so jealous when in reality he didn't know anything, he hoped Gaara wouldn't notice but he was never that lucky.

Gaara blinked before he let out a smirk. "Are you jealous?" When Riku sputtered, turning an even darker shade of red, Gaara knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"N-no I'm not!" Riku looked horrified at Gaara's growing smirk, the red head wasn't so confused anymore, his brain finally catching up as to why Riku was having one of his freaky mood swings. Riku had been jealous and hurt at the sight of Mizuki all over him, and though he had limited understanding of emotions, he couldn't help but feel his ego swell just a little.

Riku stepped away from Gaara, actually beginning to fear for his life. Never had Gaara looked so...well, so terrifying. Sure when Gaara was angry he looked a little scary but Riku had never taken any notice.

Though he was definitely taking notice now.

Gaara almost rolled his eyes as Riku squeaked and tried to run away, really, they were still inside the giant sand bubble. Riku wasn't going _anywhere_. He supposed now would be a good time to _explain_ a few things.

Temari frowned when she spotted that Gaara wasn't at his desk, she was kind of concerned that Riku wasn't there either but shrugged. Him and Gaara were probably eating cookies together.

Rolling her eyes, she shut the office door behind her, almost bumping into an unlikely guest. Staring at Shikamaru, she lazily wondered why he was gazing at her like he did when he was watching the clouds. It was that thoughtful and yet puzzling expression, like he was trying to figure out the meaning of life which whether he denied it or not, she was sure that was his next big break-through.

"Troublesome." And with that Shikamaru walked off, leaving an equally perplexed Temari behind. She shook her head, deciding to just forget about the weird encounter and go home for some well earned rest, except she couldn't move a thing. Huffing out a breath of irritation, she glanced down, already knowing the outcome. She followed the whispery black shadow all the way back to its owner, glaring deathly at the sleepy brunette.

"Very troublesome." Temari glared as she 'walked' the same way as Shikamaru, planning a very painful death for the man.

"Let me go, and I promise to leave you alive." Temari threatened, cursing every living being that Shikamaru wasn't all that afriad of her. Her answer was just another 'troublesome'...

He was so dead once this was over..

* * *

A/N; So yeah, weird ending. I hope you can guess what Gaara is going to do with my poor little Oc, I am rubbish at writing lemons or even limes, so forgive me! I couldn't help but in a little ShikaxTem. So yeah, please R&R ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Me don't own Naruto because if I did, everyone would be doomed, doooooooooomed I tell you.

Warnings; umm, nothing really too bad. Mentions of MxM sex. Temari being Temari. Possessive Gaara, sneaky Gaara. And a slightly subdued Riku.

A/N; *gasps* shock horror! an epilogue. Dun dun duuuuuuun. This will be the last of Remember Me. Boo. But it's been fun writing this and I'm soooooo glad people liked my Oc, because I was seriously beginning to worry that his mood swings would be a little weird. I kind of wish my Oc was real 'cos he'd be AWESOME! But he will forever be in my head DX. *starts making voodoo doll* Hee heee heee.

Gaara: Dear heavens, she has finally lost it...Wait, where are my cookies?  
ESB: Hehehehe, he will never find them *pushes cookie packet under the bed*  
Gaara; what did you say? *glares*  
ESB: Hmm? Oh I said "there's nothing to fear my precious". *smiles cutely*  
Gaara: I'm watching you. ¬.¬  
ESB..*laughs nervously* Well, time for the story!

ENJOY!

-  
Epilogue  
-

"Temari, c'mon! You are going to be late for your own wedding!"

Riku glared at the wooden door before turning his glower on an unresponsive Gaara who hid behind his older sisters couch, his gaze conveying that he wasn't going to get involved. Huffing in anger and silently promising revenge against his suddenly wimpy red haired lover, he turned back to the door, raising his fist to start pounding on the abused door when suddenly a shield of sand appeared in front of him, the sound of metal hitting the small grains reverbarated though his skull. When the sand disappeared there was six dented shurikens lying innocently on the floor.

Sighing with exasperation, Riku thought of what he could try next. Ice cream hadn't worked, neither had chocolates, or Naruto (that had gone terribly, terribly wrong). Kankuro had vanished from the face of the planet and he had a feeling the other Subaku was hiding until Temari had gone on her honeymoon and to escape from becoming involved in the hetic situation.

It had happened so quickly, he and Gaara had been sitting on the couch in the red heads office eating cookies, naturally, when Sakura had punched the door in and dragged him off before Gaara had chance of even blinking.

Now he was stuck with a nervous Temari while everyone took cover in the hallway. They were lucky Riku was more worried about the blond bride to be and not them, or they would have Gaara on their pathetic asses by now.

"Temari..." Riku gave up, rubbing his temples as a headache threatened to blossom there. "Shikamaru-san _loves_ you and he is _waiting_ for you, if he didn't he wouldn't have asked you to marry him after three months, now would he?"

There was silence, a deathly and slightly awkward quiet that had Riku fearing for the worst. Temari had been viscious with work, poor Gaara had been worked to the bone, forced to finish the paperwork on his desk before the blond had dumped even more on him. Often then not, Riku had fallen asleep on the couch in the very early mornings while the Kazekage had become an insomniac again.

Riku had begun to think he was never getting a reply when the door creaked open and out stepped Temari, dressed in a white Kimono that had a intricate design of flowers along the bottom that twined it's way up the left side and down the left sleeve. Her hair was left down with a white rose placed delicatly among the blond strands. She looked beautiful and gentle which was an illusion, she was anything but gentle and Riku was surprised Shikamaru was still alive.

Temari looked stressed and nervous and she eyed the room warily as if a member of the Akatsuki was about to jump out and attack her. She glanced at Gaara, who met her gaze calmly if not tiredly. It was then the old Temari appeared, she scowled darkly, and by some miracle, whipped out her fan.

"Why aren't you sorting out your paperwork! Go and do it now!" She summoned a wind jutsu and sent it hurtling towards the shocked red head. Of course his ultimate shield protected him but he soon disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving Riku on his own with a pissed Temari.

Oh Gaara was going to be in _so_ much trouble.

Riku sat in a corner, watching as Shikamaru _made_ Temari dance which she didn't look that pleased at and he was sure the intelligent brunette was going to get hurt later on. Just like a certain Kazekage, when he decided to show up that is.

He could feel his anger simmering away, slowly boiling into an unforgiving rage. How dare his lover, _his lover_, abandon him to deal with his sister while he took cover in his office. Riku growled angrily, his fists clenching and he had a sudden urge to _kill_ something, or more like someone. He sighed, getting all worked up wouldn't help anything, Gaara was still in his office, and he was at Temari's weddings reception, watching as the happy...ish couple danced. Shikamaru gazed adoringly at his wife who glared back.

"Hey, Riku!" Said brunette glanced over, seeing Naruto bounce over happily. He sighed and went back to his boring 'couple watching'. Besides Shikamaru and Temari, there was Hinata and Naruto, to which the blonds girlfriend was shyly standing near Sakura. Sakura had, quite shockingly, partnered up with Sai, who really creeped Riku out. Gaara didn't like him all that much either, for some reason he became _very_ protective over Riku when the artist was in the room.

"Hi..."

"Gaara still not here?"

"No, good thing too. He would be dead by now." Naruto laughed, not believing that for a second, and grabbed a near by chair. He flopped himself down, swinging an arm round Riku's shoulders, giving them a squeeze for comfort.

"Hey, it's his loss, right? He should be here, twirling you round the floor-"

"You make it sound like me and him were the ones getting married." Riku sighed at the blonds mischievious smile, wondering if he could still escape from getting caught up in his inane plans that would probably end up with a lot of people getting hurt. Naruto made up the most weirdest plans and more often than not, Riku was left defending himself from some angry people.

"Besides, Gaara doesn't dance. Shikamaru-san tried to get him to but nearly ended up getting Sand-Buried." Naruto winced and rubbed the back of his head, wondering if Gaara was ever going to get over his violence phase.

The party continued and Riku was shrinking further and further into the background. Naruto had tried for ten minutes to drag Riku away but Riku decided to glue himself to his seat and refused to be moved. Even Kiba had tried to get him to enjoy himself but soon toddled off to playfully flirt with Hinata to get on Naruto's nerves.

Riku sipped at his water, pondering why he wasn't drinking sake like the rest of them. He would probably be in a better mood if he did but something was telling him that he needed to be sober, Temari was even more dangerous when drunk and Shikamaru, if possible, got even more smarter.

Someone had to be sensible enough to stop Temari when she got bored of her new husbands' lectures.

A few hours later Riku was supporting Shikamaru on the way out of the party, Temari had decided she had enough of her guests and she was currently kicking them all out. She had ordered him to get Sikamaru to the carriage.

"Jeez, you're heavy." _Which isn't surprising with the size of your brain...Bad thoughts Riku._ Riku hauled Shikmaru into the carriage, sending a silent apology to the horse when it neighed and stamped its foot.

Shikamaru had passed out by the time Temari arrived, she looked at him and clicked her tongue and Riku was ready to bolt just in case she decided to kill her husband. Instead she turned to him and placed her hand on her hip, looking him over before frowning.

"Why are you still here? Go home already, and tell that boneheaded brother of mine that he is in big trouble for leaving you at my party."

Riku nodded, biting the inside of his lip to stop himself from pointing out that she was the one who sent him off to the office. The idea of scaring Gaara near to death was too good to miss. No sex was a good threat too, though Gaara wouldn't be getting any of that anyway.

The man needed to get a braver backbone.

Suna was quiet, many people were in bed, sleeping peacefully just like he would be doing when he got home. His bed was calling him, he couldn't wait to flop out on that soft matress and let the stress of the day disappear. Ah, he really couldn't wait. Though he couldn't help but think that his bed would be even better if Gaara was there to share it with him.

Sighing deeply, Riku trudged home, staying away from the dark alley ways. He knew he was overly cautious but it was just something that was ingrained in him, he hated going out alone especially at night and he didn't like walking down alleys on his own. Of course, he wouldn't have to take the long way home if Gaara could say no to his sister... _Just stop thinking about it, it only makes you angry if you do and you don't like being angry, being angry is bad and utterly useless._ Repeating this to himself, it helped to distract him for a little while. He only became aware of his surroundings when he realized the sand beneath his feet was moving in the oppisite direction he was. There was only one person who had the power to do that.

Before he could say or do anything he felt the familier grasp of sand round his ankle and he was lifted into the air effortlessly. He growled under his breath, glaring at his red haired lover.

"Gaara, put me down, damnit!" All he got in return was a smirk and then Gaara was walking away in the direction of the Kage Tower, Riku unwillingly floating along behind him.

"Where are we going? Home is back that way!" Riku whined, crossing his arms over his chest. He could honestly say that he needed to sort out Gaara's sneakiness because one day the Kage was going to give him a heart attack.

"We aren't going home."

"You may not be, but I am! Now put me down! I'm angry at you..." Riku exclaimed, hating it when he voice broke a little at the end. Gaara went tense at the mention of his younger lover angry at him but he carried on walking, tightening the grip round Riku's ankle when the brunette tried to get free.

Riku winced when the sand got a little too tight plus all his blood was rushing to his head and it was making him a little woozy and dizzy.

"Ow, Gaara stop it! And put me down, I'm not feeling very well." The sand loosened its hold but it refused to put him down. Riku could see that they were near the Kazekage Tower but from his upside down state it was more like the scenery was spinning and he was being to feel really nausous with Vertigo.

In the next second, everything was the right way up but now he was near cocooned in sand. He glared harder at the back of Gaara's head, hoping he would magically combust into flames. It didn't happen and Riku slumped, letting himself be floated along. He had no idea why Gaara was being in a prissy mood. It wasn't like Riku had gone gallivanting around at Temari's party, flirting with guy there. Wait...

"Hey, you were there!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come in then? Instead of leaving me to be murdered by boredom."

"Naruto kept you occupied." Riku groaned a loud, wanting nothing more than to face-palm but his hands were being held down by sand. He was doomed, utterly and unescapably _doomed_. Gaara was in his possessive mood, meaning anyone who came within six feet of him was in danger of finding Gaara on their doorstep, ready to maim them.

"Gaara, he's your friend! And he was only trying to keep me company considering you abandoned me to deal with your sister!" He snapped indignately.

Gaara shook his head. "He _touched _you." Even from his postion Riku could probably guess that Gaara had narrowed his eyes and there would be anger in those jade depths that Riku just loved to gaze into but right at this moment, Riku kind of just wanted to claw them out so he could feel a little better.

Riku knew that when Gaara was in the _touch-him-and-I'll-Sand-Burial-you-until-you die_ mood there was no negotiating with him. Gaara's head was full of _Mine-Mine-Mine_ and that was it. Riku knew he had no chance of escaping and while it was nice to know that his lover cared enough to show people that he was taken and they had no right to hit on him, it was Riku's job to have the mood swings, it was what kept Gaara on his toes.

The doors to the Tower opened at the brief flick of Gaara's hand, Riku might not have been a Shinobi but even he could sense Gaara's chakra and even that screamed _MINE!_  
"Gaara, put me down please? I have legs and I'm perfectly capable of using them. It's not like I can actually get away is it?"

"No." And that was that, Riku had little chance to say anything else before he found himself dumped on the couch near Gaara's desk. He tried to sit up but the sand was very adamant to keep him lying down. Now while this would have been fairly kinky and romantic any other time, Riku really just wanted to go to sleep, he was tired and his shoulder hurt where Shikamaru had decided to put all his weight onto him.

Gaara sat at his desk, flicking through his paperwork, ignoring the dark scowl Riku was sending him. Said brunette huffed, relaxing into the couch. He was going nowhere, not for a few days at least, though he couldn't complain completely, the couch was comfy, to which he could get sleep, and Gaara would get good food so he guessed he could like this, besides hadn't he been moaning about how Gaara had left him? At least this way, Gaara was going to be with him day and night, feeding him, probably screwing him, but the food sounded better...

Wait, the food was good, Gaara showing him attention was good, but being forced to stay put on the couch, just lying there for Gaara's viewing and touching pleasure was NOT good. By the end of those few days where Gaara was going to keep him pinned to the couch, he was going to be oh-so sore and probably unable to walk. He had a job to do! Those completed and signed papers weren't going to file themselves and their house was going to be a mess! Time to get out of this, if that was possible of course, Gaara was impossibly stubborn at times.

"_Gaara_, let me go, please? Pretty please?"

"No."

"But, those papers aren't going to file themselves and you know Temari will be really angry if she gets back from her honeymoon to find a fudge loads of paperwork needing to be filed because you didn't let me do my job." Usually Gaara would give in at the mention of his sister because he knew what Riku said was true. Temari _would_ be pissed as Hell itself if there was a big backlog of paperwork and him _and_ Riku would get the brunt of her rage.

But Gaara was not having any of it, it seemed that just by Naruto hugging Riku, the blond had somehow flipped a very dangerous switch in Gaara's brain and that switch wasn't going back anytime soon. So, fine, if Gaara wasn't going to let him go he could at least make life a little more comfortable for Riku.

"Fine, you win. But if I'm gonna be stuck here for your stupid possessive pleasure then I want my pillows from our bed and the duvet too...Oh and don't forget the half of the double chocolate, fruit and nut cake in the fridge, I wanna eat that." Riku scoffed at the delighted grin on Gaara's face now that he had given in and the red head disappeared in a swirl of sand to go and get the stuff he wanted from their house, leaving him to count the deep gouges in the ceiling from when Temari had lost her temper at Kankuro and attacked him with her fan.

Gaara better be grateful for this because if he isn't, Riku is so going to set Temari on his ass...

* * *

A/N:...Well, what do you think? I think it was pretty good for my first EVER epilogue. SO yeah, Gaara was actually at the party but he was being sneaky XD and then got uber jealous when Naruto hugged Riku, which to me is how Gaara would probably act...*sniff.* I can't believe this is the end! Booo! But never say never, ay? XD

Gaara: Shut up already! I'm trying to concentrate.*scribbles on paperwork*  
ESB: *sticks out tongue while stroking Riku voodoo doll* aw you're just prissy because I hid your cookies.  
Gaara: I knew it! Thief!  
Naruto: *gasps* you did what! Are you mad woman!  
ESB: ...Shut up Gaara... And yes. Yes I am. Got a problem with that blondie?  
Gaara; *glares* Sand burial.  
ESB: Damnit! x_x  
Naruto: *steps over ESB* So like review and Gaara might actually leave ESB alive though there's no promises.


End file.
